


Tablet Trials and Beyond

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet Trials, Angst, Character Death, Chuck Dies, Demon Tablet Trials, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, No More Tags- Don't Want to Spoil Story, Not Canon Compliant, Saving the World, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT Wincest/DestielDrama, Angst, Adventure,No Smut/No Sex,Major Character Deaths(Death is never forever in SPN)(Story's a bit cheesy at times-sorry)WORDS: 4,027 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: Series Finale/End of S15Starts out with Sam walking down a very dark and deserted Miami street. It should be busy at almost 9pm on a Friday, but Miami's a ghost town without any electricity or people. Sam's there looking for Chuck.We flash back to Dean and Sam working on completing the demon tablet trials & angel tablet trials. They want to lock down hell and heaven's gates. They know the trials will kill them, but it will be worth it to save humanity from vicious demons and douche bag angels!~~~~~This story is Canon-divergent meaning the story line has been completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Tablet Trials and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: The spell Metadouche used to cast the angels to Earth (Cupid's bow, Nephilim heart & Angel grace) was not part of the "Angel Trials" to lock down heaven. It was a spell to forcefully evict every celestial being from heaven except the spell castor (Metadouche). Just FYI.

It's dark. Darker than Sam has seen or felt in a long time. He walks the streets of Miami at 8:42pm. He's walking toward a bar. The last place Chuck was seen with his sister. It's very strange seeing everything without power. The streets and businesses are all empty. Sam is completely alone in a party town on a Friday night. It's late May and this town should be bumping with the sounds of music and people. There should be bright lights and neon signs.

Just darkness as far as you can see. There's the coldest silence that's truly more frightening than a woman screaming. At least you have some direction when there's sounds made in pain or horror. Sam hates this with a passion.

The hair on the back of Sam's neck goes up as he turns to see pale glowing eyes watching him from a distance. They quickly fade away.

The gun in his hand is loaded with silver hollow points made from angel blades. The bullets have some witch killing potion in their hollow tips. He's taking no chances. He's also got a machete and an angel blade ready for use if needed. He doesn't want to think about the silver gun in the inside pocket of his jacket. Using it on Chuck would not only be suicidal, it would destroy the world.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam and Dean learned from Billie (Death) that Jack is in heaven with his mom Kelly Kline. Billie told the brothers she will help them close hell's gates, if they need her help.

Sam cured a demon in an effort to seal the gates of hell, but failed. It had been too long since he saved a soul from hell and bathed in the blood of a hell hound.

With very little arguing, Sam agreed to let Dean do the trials this time. Just as soon as Dean cured the demon, hell's gates all over the world closed for good. Within minutes Dean died in Sam's arms. Sam wanted to try to revive his brother, but he knew it was pointless.

Sam kept his promise and gave Dean a hunter's funeral. As he threw the match he promised to shut heaven down before he takes his last breath.

Sam found Kevin's notes that contained a translation of the angel tablet from Enochian to a dialect of Ancient Aramaic. He was lucky enough to find a genius in dead ancient languages that wrote out an english translation. Sam used witchcraft to make the man forget that Sam was even there as well as the documents he translated.

 

The angel tablet trials translation:

1\. Take an innocent human soul into heaven who's been forbidden to ever enter heaven.

2\. Remove a guilty angel from heaven who's been wrongly placed in a position of leadership. Remove the angel's wings and bury them under an oak tree.

3\. Force an angel to leave their human vessel without harming the human soul or vessel they've been possessing. The angel must also take an oath to return to heaven immediately or die instantly. Taking another vessel is not an option. The angel can never return to Earth, even if heaven's gates open up again in the future.

 

  
Sam completed the first trial right away. Both he and Dean had been forbidden from entering heaven. As soon as Dean died while curing a demon and locking down hell's gates, Cas captured Dean's soul as a blue light in a jar.

When Sam was ready, he cut his arm and said magic words to hide Dean's soul in his arm. The same way Sam smuggled Bobby out of purgatory after getting him out of hell.

Sam held his glowing arm close once he wrapped it with a bandana. Dean's spirit seemed to settle down as Sam spoke softly.

Billie appeared and helped sneak Sam into heaven. Sam found the door to their heaven and went inside. He unwrapped his arm and said the magic words along with words from the angel tablet. It released Dean from Sam's arm and into their heaven. The brothers quickly embrace. Dean tells Sam, "Kick it in the ass, bitch." Sam pulls the door open. "See ya soon, jerk."

Sam quickly ran for a room marked "Control Room". He quietly slipped inside as he overheard two angels talking about how many angels they plan on destroying in the weeks and months to come.

Sam killed the angel that's suppose to be Joshua's bodyguard. He then used a weapon from the BMOL to cause Joshua to go limp and powerless. He used another tool to shrink Joshua so he could carry him in his pocket. Sam escaped using an elevator that was marked "Out of Order". Once inside the elevator he entered a code and it landed him in the playground.

Cas quickly helped Sam get away from the playground. Sam returned Joshua to his normal size and placed handcuffs, with angel warding, on Joshua. The three of them drove to a secluded location with a large oak tree.

Sam wasn't feeling very well when they dragged Joshua to the oak tree. He was determined to finish these trials though.

Cas lifted his hand and Sam saw Cas's eyes glow. Cas chanted and Joshua's wings became visible. Sam stood behind Joshua and using his angel blade, he swiftly cut off each wing. Needless to say, this left Joshua writhing in agony. Cas touched Joshua's forehead and he fell asleep.

Sam's arms and chest started hurting as he dug two holes on either side of the oak tree, as close to the trunk as possible. He placed a folded wing deep within one hole and buried it. He went to the other side of the tree and repeated the process. Once the wings were buried and Sam said 3 Enochian words, the tree had blue glowing veins spread from it's roots, through it's trunk, out to it's branches and vanish once it saturated every leaf. Birds suddenly came to rest within it's branches from nowhere as Cas and Sam watched.

Sam took a deep breath. Without a word he took a vial and cut Joshua's throat to steal his grace. As soon as Sam collected all of Joshua's grace and capped the vial, he said the words from the angel tablet. Sam heard echoing voices before passing out and falling to the ground.

Joshua woke up alone in an empty motel room. He's human. He can hear angel radio, but he can't communicate over it any more. His grace and powers are gone. His direct line to Chuck has forever been disconnected. He can't understand why Sam Winchester would do such a thing.

Cas took Sam to the grave of Amelia Novak. Sam laid down beside the grave as Cas dug up Amelia's coffin. Cas opened the lid and woke up Sam.

Billie appeared as Sam stood over Amelia's grave. Sam removed the bandana from his arm and opened the wound on his forearm. Amelia's soul slipped free and Billie caught it. She made Amelia's body whole again from the ashes in the coffin. Billie then guided her soul back into her body.

Amelia got up and looked confused. She recognized Sam. At first she thought Cas was Jimmy, but quickly she realized he was the angel, Castiel.

Sam got up his strength to finish the final trial to close heaven's gates for good. "You ready Cas?"

Cas gave a nod.

Sam unwrapped his other arm and said some words. A soul left his arm and went straight for Castiel's mouth.

Cas smiled and talked to a person only he could see in his own mind. "Good to see you too Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Amelia was curious. Could it really be her husband?

Cas looked at Amelia and grinned. "Just a few more minutes." She stepped back.

Sam pulled a paper from his pocket. He placed his hand on Cas's shoulder. "See ya soon Cas."

Cas looked worried when he saw Sam stumble. Billie quickly placed a cane in Sam's hand. Ironically, the cane once belonged to the previous Death. Sam was able to remain standing as he recited the words from the angel tablet.

Cas said his oath in Enochian. He swore that he would immediately vacate his human vessel and go to heaven forever. Never to return to Earth, even if the gates open up again. The moment he returns to Earth, he will cease to exist.

Sam said the final few words from the angel tablet and Cas left his vessel that he has possessed for over 10 years. His essence and grace went straight to heaven.

Sam was able to watch Jimmy and Amelia reunite and kiss each other.

Sam fell to his knees while calling Jimmy's name. Jimmy quickly went to Sam's side as Sam laid in the grass next to Amelia's empty grave. Sam placed a piece of paper in Jimmy's hand. "Go to her. She needs her mom and dad."

Jimmy knew Sam was speaking of Claire. "We will Sam." Amelia hated seeing Sam suffer. She turned away.

Sam handed Jimmy 2 charm necklaces. "Wear these until all the demons are gone. They'll think you're Castiel when they see you. Hunters will eventually kill them off. I promise. Also," Sam could feel his own death coming. "... don't forget... to salt and burn my body... on a pyre of wood." Sam was wheezing horribly.

Jimmy took the necklaces. "Thank you Sam. We'll make sure your body gets a hunter funeral."

Sam looked at Billie. "Take me... to my... brother."

As soon as Sam took his last breath, there was a horn that was heard all around the world. Heaven's gates were sealed to the angels. They will never be opened again. Only human souls may come and go. Reapers will only be able to bring souls to heaven's door. Human souls will have to enter on their own from now on.

Angels around the globe that have been locked out of heaven have started to mourn like never before.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam's walking down this very dark street in Miami. Not a person in sight. A glow starts appearing from one of the night clubs. Sam assumes it's the bar where Chuck is. He pulls his gun and chambers a round. He comes to the door and listens. Light is pouring out through the door's edges and small windows that are up high near the roof. The only sound he can hear is an acoustic guitar playing. He enters the bar slowly.

"Sam Winchester!" Ash announces upon Sam entering the bar.

Sam's suddenly hit by a force he quickly recognizes as his brother. They hug each other for a long time. Both of them have tears. "It's done Sammy. We don't have to go back any more!" Dean seems happier than Sam's ever seen him.

For some strange reason, Sam forgot he died. He forgot about the tablet trials too. He honestly thought he was on Earth about to confront Chuck. How strange.

Sam looks around and sees a few recognizable faces. He looks at Dean. "I thought I'd be seeing Chuck."

"Why?" Dean looks around.

Chuck suddenly appears. "Because I put it in his head that I'd be here."

Sam reaches into his jacket to pull out the small silver pistol. Chuck snaps. "No need for that anymore."

"You killed my son." Sam is still angry over Jack's death.

"I allowed him to enter heaven at Billie's request. I swear she interferes way too much. I already told you that I liked the old Death better." Chuck picks up his acoustic guitar.

Dean asks Ash for a beer. Ash gives him a draft. "No. One of those." He points. "Never mind. I got it." Dean goes behind the counter to get his own beer.

Sam approaches Chuck. "Where's Amara?"

"She's on Earth enjoying all the good things life has to offer." Chuck is seated on a barstool facing away from the bar as he plucks his guitar and talks to Sam. Chuck never sees the shot that goes straight for his head and through his brain.

The gun Sam was carrying for weeks was a duplicate. As soon as Dean got to heaven, Billie's reaper, Jessica, slipped him the real gun while giving him an update on Sam's progress. Dean visited his mom and dad's heaven, and there gave the silver gun to his dad, John.

Chuck had no idea John was hiding behind the counter. John's wearing a bracelet that Ash invented to make human souls undetectable. (Ash invented it so he can sneak into other people's heaven without being detected.)

When Dean went behind the counter, he gave his dad the exact location and height to shoot from. (He pointed at the right position and held up 4 fingers meaning 4" above the top of the bar.) Dean had his beer and was walking toward Sam when John jumped up and shot Chuck in the head. John fell to the ground with a hole in his head too, but he's already dead. Sam pulled his machete and removed Chuck's head from his neck. John sits up perfectly fine after a few seconds. This all happened super fast. 

Amara almost immediately appears. She kneels next to her dead brother. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Destroyed an unbelievable bastard." Dean's standing in front of Sam with his arm's crossed, but still holding his beer.

She looks around the room. "Who shot him."

John has no fear. He removes the bracelet and hands it to Ash. He looks at Amara. "I did." He's prepared to shoot her as well. Headache be damned.

She stands up, smirks and shakes her head. "Are you hearing them yet?"

"Hearing who?" John's confused.

She crosses her arms. "People. All the prayers of those on Earth. Oh and.." She looks at Dean and then back toward John. "...angel radio?"

"Why would I hear..." John starts hearing something. It sounds like people chattering. "Wait. I hear something."

She bows condescendingly to John. "Congratulations. YOU are now God." Amara snaps and Mary suddenly appears beside John. Mary grabs her upper chest at her left shoulder. John thinks Amara is causing this. He points the gun at her.

Amara shows them that her mark is fading from her chest. "Mary is now the Darkness. John is the Light and SHE is the Darkness."

Mary shows John her shoulder and sure enough, she has the mark of the Darkness that Amara had on her upper chest, near her shoulder.

Amara kneels beside her dead brother. Dean already placed Chuck's head next to his body. She looks around. "Just because he's dead and I'm no longer the Darkness, doesn't mean I don't have powers. I should destroy all of you."

John holds his hand up and starts choking Amara with an invisible grip on her neck. Dean and most of the people seeing it are thinking, _It's just like Darth Vader!_ "I don't know what my sons have told you about me, but I take no prisoners. You threaten me and mine, you will die." He releases his invisible grip on her neck. She gasps for breath. He says, "I will do whatever I can to protect your brother's legacy." Meaning all of his creation.

"Don't be naive. Chuck only added on. There were eight Gods before Chuck. It's true that this solar system and galaxy is just learning to crawl compared to other galaxies. Chuck did create a lot of what you see in YOUR world." She pours herself a glass of red wine. "It's all going to become very clear to you before you know it John. You'll have choices to make. Fix this particular universe or start over? Check on all the other universes and make decisions on those. You can be a very hands on creator or just the opposite. It's now YOUR sandbox." She finishes her glass of wine.

John is now sitting on a barstool trying to understand all the mysteries that are invading his mind.

Amara stands up with Chuck in her arms. His head cradled against his body and hers. "No matter what he's done, he didn't deserve death." She vanishes with her brother's body.

Everyone is still in shock.

"I guess I should talk to my step-children first."

Dean cringes at the thought of angels being step- brothers and step-sisters.

John looks toward his sons. "I really need my family around me."

Sam and Dean join John and Mary as they go to heaven's meeting room to speak with all the angels. As the angels enter the room, they feel John's power and know he's god. John closes his eyes and concentrates. _"Gabriel. I can feel you. I can also feel Michael and... Zadkiel? Please come to me. We need to talk. Chuck is dead."_ John knows the archangels are hiding in heaven.

Soon 3 powerful archangels enter the room. One is wearing Adam Milligan as a vessel. Michael grabs hold of Sam. John raises his hand toward Michael. "Come out of him!"

Michael immediately leaves Adam's body and reappears in a body that remarkably looks like a younger John Winchester.

Adam releases Sam's neck and falls back. Sam catches him. "You okay?"

John looks at his youngest son, Adam. He snaps his fingers and Adam disappears.

"Where is he?" Sam is almost angry that John did that.

"He's in his own heaven. It's where he's been begging to be."

John sighs. He looks around the room and steps forward. "You're currently not needed downstairs. You're now locked here in heaven. You archangels need to leave Adam and everyone with Winchester blood alone. Never enter their vessel without an explicit YES. No more back door bullshit either." He steps closer to the archangels. "You three are the last archangels we have. We need you to help keep heaven powered up."

"You killed Chuck?" Gabriel seems impressed.

"I had a choice to make. If I knew I'd end up doing this, I might have thought twice." He sees the other angels getting fidgety. "Okay listen. Heaven's on lock down. Angels here are stuck here. Angels on Earth are stuck there. I can communicate between you and travel back and forth. So can my wife Mary. She's the new Darkness. The yin to my yang."

An angel raises her hand. "Sir? Just so you know, heaven can't sustain it's power as long as the Darkness is present. Heaven is pure light."

Mary continues the thought, "My presence here in heaven brings darkness and drains heaven of it's power. Right?"

The angel nods.

Mary kisses John. "I'll see you in the bunker."

Sam speaks up. "Mom! I left some of the refugees in the bunker with Bobby. Baby's in the garage. Her key is hidden behind the loose brick I showed you."

She hugs her son. "Got it." She then hugs Dean. "I love you boys "

They both respond, "Love you too, mom."

"See you soon." John winks as Mary vanishes.

John grins. "She's a natural."

"You said it." Dean is still smiling.

"Just because we're on lock down doesn't mean we can't make a difference and help people." He looks to Gabriel, Michael and Zadkiel. "I want to create more angels. Be a little more involved than Chuck was. I understand that nobody likes a parent that hovers. I just want to right a few wrongs and give humanity some hope again. You know?"

Gabriel steps forward. "We'll help as much as we can."

Michael shakes his head. "Same story, different book. Why should we do anything to help? I spent eons in a cage for what?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Will you look around man? We are it! There's no leaving heaven. Lucifer, Raphael, Balthazar, Uriel, Selaphiel and Metatron are all dead. Even your boyfriend Zachariah is dead."

Micheal glares at Dean. "Who's fault is that?!"

A voice is heard from the back of the room. "It's my fault."

Everyone turns and sees Castiel. No one argues with Castiel's admission. No one except Dean and Sam Winchester. The brothers stand next to their friend Cas. Dean says, "I started all this by selling my soul for Sam's life. I started carving souls in hell and broke the first seal." Sam speaks up. "I killed Lilith breaking the last seal and freeing Lucifer. There are a lot of things the three of us did and didn't do to cause all this. Instead of blaming and fighting, we should be forgiving and fixing heaven."

John stands up. "I need everyone's help."

Over time, the archangels helped John rebuild heaven. He was able to add more angels without turning humans into angels. The garden in the center of heaven became Sam's responsibility. John gave Sam powers almost equal to an angel. Just no wings or glowing eyes. Sam got Jack to help him with the garden. They both enjoy their time together.

Dean wanted true retirement and John gave it to him. Dean has a heaven he shares with his brother. Sam goes there when he isn't in the garden.

With help from Gabriel, Sam finds Bobby. Angels had him locked away in prison for his part in helping Cas kidnap Metatron. Bobby is okay. He wasn't tortured. Bobby was just extremely bored in his cell. Sam brings Bobby with him to the garden sometimes too.

The Winchester brothers have visited all their family and friends that have died and are now residing in heaven.

Dean discovers that Amara is trapped in heaven and is very unhappy about it. He visits her. "Would you like to be born as a normal human on Earth?"

She takes her time thinking about that. "You know, that time I had as a child was very strange. I have to say that Crowley wasn't exactly father material."

Dean laughs. "I guess not."

She hugs Dean. He still has mixed feelings toward Amara. He thinks he always will. She looks into his eyes and they kiss. It's brief and a bit awkward. She smiles. "I think I do want to have a normal human experience."

John appears. "You sure about this?"

Amara smiles. "Yes." John sends her soul to Earth to be born to a loving family.

"How about you son?" John pats Dean's shoulder.

"I'm still retired dad. Plan to stay that way. No more blood or death for me, if you please." He's serious as can be.

John understands. "How about a family vacation?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Next thing Dean knows, he's on a warm sunny beach. Beautiful white sand, blue ocean with water so clear you can see the bottom and clear skies full of seagulls. Sam's sitting next to him reading a paperback and sipping on a fruity drink. John and Mary are kissing while standing with their feet in the rolling tide and toes in the sand. Dean picks up his cold beer and takes a big drink. "We made it Sammy."

Sam sets his book down. "I miss the family business."

Dean looks over at Sam. "So do I, but I won't go back."

"Why not?"

"I don't have to worry about you anymore. My whole life I did all I could to protect my family. You. I get to have peace of mind now because my family is completely safe. I've never felt this before. I like it." Dean smiles as he adjusts his sunglasses.

Sam gets an idea. "You remember the holodeck on Star Trek? Maybe we can have one of those here. A place we can go to pretend we are on a hunt, but still be safe. I'm not talking about reliving hunts from our past. I want to have new adventures, but in a controlled environment."

Dean likes the idea. They discuss it with their dad. The next day John has a special room built just for his sons. Sam and Dean live amazing adventures in their special holodeck in heaven. They hunt all sorts of creatures. They visit purgatory. They even created an adventure with a hologram image of Crowley.

Who said heaven had to be boring?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
